I'm Sorry (HideKane)
by ken-nagachika
Summary: Kaneki and Hide have three children together. Three lovely children the CCG want to take away and experiment on.
1. Prologue

**Prologue | I'm Sorry**

* * *

 _Kaneki_ _remembered everything about Hide._

 _He remembered his fluffy blonde hair._

 _He remembered his joyful dark eyes._

 _He remembered how he smiled about the most simplest things._

 _He remembered how he never gave up._

 _He remembered those three heartbreaking words._

 _"Let's go home."_

Kaneki let out a painful cry as the sword stabbed through his abdomen. "I'll ask again. What do you know about Ghouls?" Akira asked. Kaneki kept silent as the sword went deeper into him. Hide was in the corner being pulled back by two CCG members as he tried to lash out at everyone who was causing trouble for his beloved Kaneki. "Kaneki, say something... I don't want you to get hurt..." Hide mumbled, tears falling down his cheeks.

One CCG member covered Hide's mouth as he struggled even more. An arm was free from their grasp as Hide elbowed them. "Damn, this guy's stronger than I thought..." Kaneki glanced at Hide and gave him a smile that was painful to look at. "I'm never going to tell you," Kaneki said sharply. "If you don't tell us anything about Ghouls or about yourself, we're going to have to kill Nagachika," Akira said, Kaneki widening his eyes then nodding slowly.

"I was a human before Rize almost killed me. Her organs got transplanted into me and I started to panic. I thought that if I was a Ghoul, I wouldn't be able to see Hide's beautiful smile anymore..." he paused as a tear fell down his cheek. "You don't know how painful it is for people wanting to kill the person you love the most... I may not be human, but he is," All the CCG members listened to him. "I started to work at Anteiku and failed to save people dear to me. It's all my fault for getting everyone into this mess." He told everything. How he got tortured and accepted his Ghoul side. How Anteiku got burnt. How he _thought_ he was still human.

Even Hide was shocked. In reality, Kaneki would still be human if he just confessed to him earlier. If he hadn't forced Kaneki to go on a date with Rize. " **It's** _ **all**_ **your fault, Hideyoshi. Every single part of it.** " A voice said in his head. It sounded so much like Touka. But the CCG still had to exterminate him. Akira walked to him, aiming the sword at his heart. Kaneki got up as the handcuffs cracked and broke. His kagune appeared out of his back and he pierced it through the CCG members in the room. Slowly walking to Hide, he pulled him into a gentle hug. Hide swore he heard sobbing from Kaneki, hard and painful sobbing. "Hide, I... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Kaneki. I'm really sorry too," They shared a gentle but passionate kiss.

~.~

 **A/N: I hope this was good enough. Sorry, it's kind of short, but it's a prologue after all :3 Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One | I'm Sorry**

* * *

"M-mama..."

Hide looked down to see his youngest child, Akemi, tugging on his leg. He ruffled his black hair softly. "What is it?"

"Umm... I lost my book again..."

Hide laughed. "Don't worry, snuggle muffin, I'll find it for you. Where was the last place you put it?"

"I think... I let Makoto borrow it then he gave it back to me... I went to sleep and then it was gone..." Akemi sniffed. "Aww, don't cry! Everything's going to be fine!" Hide said optimistically.

"O-okay" Hide held Akemi's small, pale hand and walked around the old house they lived in. "Let's see if it's in Makoto's room," He muttered, knocking on the door. "Makoto, sweetie, do you have Akemi's book?","Nuh-uh, sorry" Hide sighed and nodded. "Mama, are you looking for something?" A small girl with snow-like hair asked him. "Yeah, have you seen Akemi's book?" The girl thought for a moment. "I saw a big book in the bathroom," she said. "A... Arigato gozaimasu, Yukiko!" Akemi said happily, letting go of Hide's hand and running into the bathroom. Gasping, he smiled widely. "My book! Yukiko found it!" He sang cheerfully. Hide smiled. "Really? That's so nice, Yukiko!"

These three children and his husband made him the happiest man in the world. Despite all the pain he had experienced, he still acted the same as when he was 19 years old. Suddenly, a door creaked open. Yukiko, Akemi and Hide looked towards the sound. An energetic Makoto stood there. "Mama!" He ran up to him and hugged his waist. Makoto was the fun and cheerful oldest child. Yukiko was the slightly scary and intelligent middle child. Akemi was the shy and timid youngest child. Kaneki was the quiet bookwork. Altogether, it made a wonderful family. Kaneki was with Touka, Hinami and Yoshimura for something he didn't know. Sometimes, he'd just think about him in general and it would make his heart flutter. He snapped out of his train of thought when Yukiko and Akemi plopped onto each of his legs. Hide ruffled their hair gently and kissed all their foreheads. "Who's hungry~?" Makoto immediately nodded. "Yukiko, Akemi, are you guys hungry?" He asked as they both nodded. "Alright, I'll prepare the food while you sit at the table."

Hide opened the fridge which had a bit of human food in it. The rest were flesh from humans. It still made Hide a bit nauseous by looking at it. He grabbed the packet and opened it. Hide tipped it into three plates, dividing it equally between the three children. They would notice if someone else had more "dressing" on their plates or had more meat. He placed it onto the table. "Enjoy your meal" Hide said with a grin. The children gasped. "Yummy! This smells so sweet and tender!" Yukiko said excitedly. Hide loved to see Yukiko more cheerful and happy. "We will!" All the children said in unison, getting their knives and forks in hand then starting to eat.

To Hide, the "meal" looked absolutely sickening. But to his half-ghoul children, it looked like the perfect dinner.

It was true. His children were half-ghoul half-human. They could only eat human flesh, but they had all the emotions of a human within them. It was a lot like Kaneki. They had ghoul organs and tongue but had a human heart and traits.

"Damn, I wonder when Kaneki's gonna come back... I miss hiiimmm..." Hide whined quietly to himself. _I wanna talk about arranging our marriage... Since we've been away from the CCG, we can finally get married!_ Hide thought with a wide smile and pink cheeks. "Okay, guys, do wanna go to bed?" He said to them, hearing Akemi's yawn. The children ate really fast but were filled up really easily. All the children nodded, grabbing hold of each of Hide's hands. Yukiko stayed at the back as they walked to their bedroom. Little did Hide know, Kaneki was behind him.

Kaneki tried to hide his giggling as he slowly crept up behind Hide. With a soft giggle, he put his hands on Hide's shoulders with a "boo". "AAHHH! Kanekiii!" Hide said, turning red with embarrassment, "Hehe, what happened?","D-don't scare me like that!" Kaneki and the childen laughed as Hide buried his face into his hands. "S-shut up, _baka_ neki.." Hide laughed along with them. When the laughter died down, Kaneki asked, "Did you feed them?" Hide nodded. "So, how was Touka, Hinami and Yoshimura?" Kaneki thought for a moment. "I don't know... Good, I guess.." He replied. Kaneki snuggledup to Hide's arm softly.

"Um... Kaneki?" Kaneki looked up at Hide. "When can we... be together forever?"


End file.
